Life
by Martial Arts Master
Summary: For those seeking a change of pace, here's a fanfic centered entirely around Dee Jay Maximum, the Jamaican fighter. Takes place between Street Fighter II and Street Fighter III. Please review!


Life  
by Martial Arts Master  
All Street Fighter characters copyrighted by Capcom of Japan and Capcom of America. I made up the Cruel Crushers gang, though. This entire fic will center around Dee Jay Maximum, the Jamaican fighter from Super Street Fighter II, Super Street Fighter II Turbo, and Street Fighet Alpha 3. That'll be good news for any of you Street Fighter fans who are getting tired of Street Fighter fanfics that only center around the main characters. It'll also be good news for any of you who've desperately wanted a fanfic that centered around Dee Jay. Also, this fanfic takes place AFTER M.Bison was defeated in Street Fighter II (assuming that took place after the Alpha series), but BEFORE Gill took over in Street Fighter III. Finally, as for whether I will use the Street Fighter Alpha 3 move names or the Super Street Fighter II (or Super Street Fighter II Turbo) move names, I'm using them both. Now, let the fanfiction begin!  
  
***  
  
  
  
Dee Jay Maximum lived the good life, and he was grateful for it.  
  
First of all, he had his wonderful fighting skills. He was a skilled kick-boxer. He'd competed in tournaments before, and sure, he couldn't match up to the likes of Ryu or Ken, but he was at least the undisputed champion of Jamaica.  
  
Second, he had his friends.  
  
Dee Jay Maximum was a nice guy, by others' opinions, and this helped him become immensely popular. Dee Jay was not the kind of guy to hold malice against anyone for very long. Even M.Bison, a real pain in the butt and the former ruler of an evil crime organization named Shadaloo, was in jail now. Dee Jay was friends with other aspiring musicians, too.  
  
That was the third thing he was grateful for. His music. He was an immense fan of rap music, rock and roll, and generally anything with the kind of groove and rhythm he craved.  
  
He was a famous star of music himself. He always had large crowds.  
  
Of course, the fourth thing he was grateful for was his good looks. People sometimes told him how handsome he was. He did hope, however, that this wasn't the main reason why he was so popular.  
  
The fifth thing he was grateful for was Bob, his agent.  
  
Bob was a wonderful agent. He was incredibly talented at getting Dee Jay some gigs, which helped add to Dee Jay's popularity even more.  
  
The _final_ thing Dee Jay was grateful for was his wealth.  
  
Money wasn't everything, but having it sure couldn't hurt.  
  
Yes siree, Dee Jay had a wonderful life.  
  
His only real regret was that he hadn't won the Street Fighter tournaments. Then he could have beaten that psycho M.Bison himself.  
  
Oh well, you couldn't have everything in life.  
  
Currently, Dee Jay was having a discussion with his agent, Bob.  
  
"Your next gig's in the United States of America," Bob was saying.  
  
"The world's sole superpower since the fall of the Soviet Union?" Dee Jay asked rhetorically. "Sweet! That be the coolest!"  
  
"Anyway," Bob continued, clearing his throat, "you'll be performing in Los Angeles."  
  
"I certainly hope they don't think all Jamaicans talk like me, mon," Dee Jay mused, shaking his head. "Too many countries think so."  
  
"Not to worry," Bob said reassuringly. "I'm sure you won't have any problems. Your plane's already booked, and, of course, you'll be flying first class."  
  
Dee Jay grinned. Life...was _good_.  
  
Too bad he didn't know that he would soon get a rude awakening about how _bad_ life could be for some people...  
  
  
  
A week later, he was in America, having just finished his gig.  
  
He'd made a ton of money, and he'd had dozens of cheering fans.  
  
He was currently taking a shortcut back to the hotel he was staying.  
  
The shortcut was taking him through the lower-class part of Los Angeles.  
  
_This_ part of Los Angeles was decrepit, and infested with crime.  
  
Dee Jay had deliberately taken this path because he wanted to keep his reflexes sharp.  
  
So far, he hadn't run into any untoward happenings.  
  
Maybe this would be, as they said in America, a "walk through the park".  
  
But Dee Jay was to have no such luck.  
  
As he rounded a corner, he found a bunch of teenage gang members, all males, surrounding someone.  
  
"Come on now, you can't hide anything from the Cruel Crushers!" one of them said, sneering.  
  
"Yeah! Tell us where your mom's jewellry bracelet is, or else!" another one said.  
  
The voice of whoever they surrouned spoke up.  
  
"No! You'll never take Mommy's bracelet!" the voice said. Dee Jay could tell it belonged to a small girl _much_ younger and smaller than these thugs. "I'll fight you if I have to!"  
  
"Then you leave us no choice," a third gang member said, raising a fist. "Your wish will be granted. But everyone knows mere _girls_ can't fight big, tough, manly men like us!"  
  
_That_ did it! Obviously these thugs thought that females were weaker than males.  
  
Dee Jay had always thought that was an idiotic stereotype. Females could do anything males could do. He'd seen Chun-Li and Cammy in action, for example. Living proof, and living proof that could probably kick his butt, too.  
  
As he saw all the other gang members raise their fists, he thought: Besides, these idiots had no right to pick on someone smaller, younger, and weaker than they were!  
  
"Hey, idiots! How'd you like to pick on someone who actually has some skills?" Dee Jay asked with false cheer in his voice.  
  
As one, all the gang members broke the circle and faced Dee Jay.  
  
"This is none of your business!" one of them said. "We're the Cruel Crushers! Mess with us, and we take you down!"  
  
Dee Jay shook his head.  
  
"Have it your way, mon," Dee Jay said slowly. "But what be so important about a jewellry bracelet anyway?"  
  
In answer, the gang rushed at him.  
  
Dee Jay smirked. This was going to be fun.  
  
First, he used an Air Slasher/Max Out to fire an energy projectile at a couple of gang members, bowling them all over.  
  
"Whoa!" the others shouted. "An energy move?"  
  
"That's right, mon," Dee Jay responded, "but only those of real skill can learn it."  
  
"You probably cheated, you mule's father!" another gang member screamed, rushing at Dee Jay and aiming a large amount of punches and kicks at Dee Jay.  
  
Dee Jay simply used a combination of his kickboxing skills and his dance rhythms to dodge every attack. He sighed. Apparently these thugs didn't have any real skills.  
  
"I could get better competition out of a robot training dummy, mon!" Dee Jay joked, sweeping the gang member's feet out from under him.  
  
"Nobody messes with the Cruel Crushers!" three others said, diving toward him as one.  
  
Dee Jay flashed a grin, and then used a Jacknife Maximum, jumping up into the air with a devastating kick, knocking them all away.  
  
Two more Cruel Crushers, as Dee Jay had figured out by now was the gang's name due to their bragging, tried to sandwich him by coming at him from both his right and left sides.  
  
In one fluid motion, Dee Jay grabbed the one at his left and hip-tossed him into the one on his right, knocking them both to the ground.  
  
Now, there was only one Cruel Crusher left.  
  
"I'm the leader of the gang, and you're meat!" he bragged. "We want the little girl's mom's bracelet, and we always get what we want!"  
  
"If you fought half as good as you talked, you'd _still_ stink!" Dee Jay cracked, using Machine Gun Upper/Hyper Fist to repeatedly uppercut the fool, eventually knocking him out.  
  
Now, the gang was unconscious.  
  
He turned to the little girl.  
  
"You be all right?" he asked her.  
  
The little girl nodded.  
  
"Yes, mister, I'm all right," she said.  
  
"Why they be after you?" Dee Jay asked gently.  
  
"They terroize this neighborhood all the time," the little girl answered. "They rob houses, and then they use the money or jewels to buy...buy...buy..."  
  
Dee Jay could see that the little girl was struggling with the concept. He could guess what they bought if the little girl couldn't make sense of it. Prostitutes, most likely.  
  
As if to confirm his thought, the gang leader regained consciousness and screamed, "We'll get that bracelet and buy the hottest prostitutes around!"  
  
Then, he ran away, leaving his partners to lie there unconscious on the sidewalk.  
  
Dee Jay considered going after him, but he had too big of a head start.  
  
"That was their leader," the little girl piped up. "He'll be back with more of those meanies."  
  
"How old are you, anyway?" Dee Jay asked curiously.  
  
"Eight," the little girl answered.  
  
"Why you be all by yourself?" Dee Jay queried.  
  
"My house is over there," the little girl replied, pointing to what was obviously her house. "I was just going out to play when those meanies surrounded me."  
  
  
  
After Dee Jay got the little girl settled back safely in her home, he began searching for clues so he could find the Cruel Crushers.  
  
He had no need, however.  
  
_They_ found _him_!  
  
He suddenly found himself surrounded by Cruel Crushers, and their leader was with them.  
  
"You're gonna pay for messing with us...with your wallet!" the gang leader said. "Because now I remember who you are! You're Dee Jay Maximum, the famous music star and kickboxer! I have lots more flunkies with me, so you better pay up!"  
  
Dee Jay grinned. Was there no _end_ to these losers' arrogance? He guessed overconfidence came with taking the path of crime.  
  
They actually thought numbers made a difference when they had no skills at all besides brawling.  
  
"What I'm going to pay you is jail time," Dee Jay said. "You've taken the wrong path. Life isn't easy unless you take the path of crime, but it's still not the way to go. Criminals be what they are because they don't wanna work hard. That be _lazy_, mon. Yes, I be successful, but I worked hard for it! My kickboxing skills came from years and years of training, my music skills came from years and years of practicing, and my success and wealth came from the results of all that hard work."  
  
"Don't give me that moral crud!" the Cruel Crushers leader snapped. "Only losers think hard work solves everything. Crime is so much easier!"  
  
Dee Jay shook his head.  
  
"It isn't worth prison," he replied.  
  
"Shut up! Only losers would ever get caught anyway!" the Cruel Crushers leader screamed. "Everyone, let's get him!"  
  
All of them rushed at him at once.  
  
Dee Jay paused, and blue shadows appeared behind him.  
  
The Cruel Crushers stopped, wondering what was going on.  
  
Then, Dee Jay suddenly rushed at them, doing many kicks, using his Sobot Carnival/Carnival Hook Kick Super Combo.  
  
They all soon lay unconscious.  
  
Dee Jay grinned again. It was amazing what the inner spirit could do when properly channeled.  
  
Of course, he could never do something like the Hadokens Ryu and Ken could do with their energy, but still, it was a pretty good move, if he did say so himself.  
  
  
  
Later, the Cruel Crushers were all in jail, and Dee Jay was back on the plane to Jamaica.  
  
On the way back, he was thinking.  
  
What he'd said to the gang was true.  
  
Choosing crime was the easy way out in life, only for those who hated to work hard for their dreams.  
  
Dee Jay believed in hard work. He'd done years and years of training in both his chosen fields, kickboxing and music, and now...he was a superstar.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
E-mail all questions and comments to bleifer@comcast.net 


End file.
